gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mule Custom
|price = $95,760 $72,000 (Trade price) (Warstock Cache & Carry) |makeyear = |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Truck (needle) Van (dial texture) |inttxd = Van |carcols = |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} Projectile Weapon }} }} }} |modelname = mule4 |handlingname = MULE4 |textlabelname = MULE4 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 10 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 80 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Maibatsu Mule Custom is the custom variant of the Mule, featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the After Hours update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle is essentially a custom variant of the Mule exclusive to Grand Theft Auto Online, which features highly-advanced modifications. The truck appears with the same bullbar and side guard rails as the heist variant of the Mule inttoduced in the Heists Update, but features side steps and handles on either side of the cargo area, intended for two additional players to hang onto the sides, in a similar manner to the Brickade and the RCV. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Mule Custom is, as expected from a large box truck, relatively slow on the throttle and has poor brakes, but, like the original heist Mule and the Pounder Custom, makes up for its ability to ram vehicles out of the way. While not as powerful as the Pounder Custom or better, the Brickade, against other cars, the truck can be upgraded with a front scoop, which slightly increases its ability to part traffic. ;Defense Unlike other armored trucks, the Mule Custom is not any more durable than the regular Mule, even with the armor plating upgrades, and will explode with just one rocket or other explosive. That is, unless the player is doing a nightclub warehouse sale, where, depending on the armor plating, the durability will be better. The windows are slightly more defensive against bullets, but not completely impenetrable. ;Weaponry The Mule Custom can be modified with an array of weapons: *Two driver-controlled Machine Guns, which operate the same as those on smaller armed cars such as the Stromberg, Vigilante and Ardent. *Two driver-operated Missile Launchers (30 capacity), acting similar to the missiles of the Weaponized Tampa, being unable to lock on to targets. *A passenger-operated Remote Grenade Launcher identical to that of the TM-02 Khanjali, able to kill unarmored players and destroy unarmored vehicles with a single round. However the player must be aware that doing so too near the truck will immediately destroy it. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Mule Custom can only be modified at a Vehicle Workshop inside a Nightclub. :*'' Denotes items that can only be unlocked for purchase via Research in the Bunker property. :**'' Vehicle is limited to Bulletproof Tires and Tire Smokes. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' MuleCustom-GTAO-front-RemoteGrenadeLauncher.png|The Mule Custom with Remote Grenade Launcher upgrade. (Rear quarter view) MuleCustom-GTAO-front-MachineGun.png|The Mule Custom with Machine Gun upgrade. (Rear quarter view) MuleCustom-GTAO-front-Missiles.png|The Mule Custom with Missiles upgrade. (Rear quarter view) MuleCustom-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Mule Custom on Rockstar Games Social Club. Warstock-GTAO-MuleCustom.png|The Mule Custom on Warstock Cache & Carry. MuleCustom-GTAO-Detail.png|Close-up of the side steps. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry for $95,760 or for $72,000 after and completing 5 Sell Goods missions. **Stored in the player's Nightclub Level B1, it is listed as a Special Vehicle and requested via the Interaction Menu. *Will be used in a Nightclub Sell Goods mission if the sale has between 90 and 179 units of product; it is necessary to have bought one from Warstock Cache & Carry as explained above before being able to make the sale. See Also *Mule - Standard version. *Speedo Custom and Pounder Custom - Two other modifiable vehicles added in the same update. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: After Hours Category:Vehicles manufactured by Maibatsu Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Commercial Vehicle Class Category:Special Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Trucks